


A Choice

by TigerMultiverse



Category: Final Space
Genre: Cora POV, Gen, Happy Ending, John is Cora’s dad, OCs - Freeform, Other, for fun, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: In the face of death, Cora is approached by John and told that she has a choice to go with him... or go back...Which way will she go?Shit title!





	A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/hvwoh1) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse) 

It was dark, quiet, tranquil.... I didn’t know where I was... the last thing I remember was getting shot on one of LCs small ships, and Gary holding me against him as I bleed out then... nothing. ‘Am I dead?’ I thought to myself, as I continued to float in darkness.

Then I saw a small light, then it got bigger until the calming dark I was in was a pure white. I put my arm over my eyes and closed them as I tried to adjust to the blinding light. I opened my eyes and looked down on myself, my clothes were clean and there was no bullet wound, it was like I was never shoot.

“What the hell?” I said out loud as I seemed to float down. I saw a man in his forties walking forward, he looked familiar, but I couldn’t figure out why. 

“Hey there, kid” he said, as my feet touched the ground and he was right in front of me. He was smiling softly, it reminded me of Gary, he also liked a lot like him. 

“Uhh, I’m sorry. Who are you?” I asked in confusion. He chuckled softly and crossed his arms.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you wouldn’t recognize me. I’m John Goodspeed, Gary’s dad.” He said and I then recognized him. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the man in front of me.

“Oh! Sorry I didn’t recognize you! A lot has happened” I said, rubbing my arm nervously. He chuckled again.

“It’s okay kid” he said, I looked around our surroundings. 

“So wait, if your here then I’m...” I trailed off looking at him in fear.

“Yep.” He told me, and honestly it didn’t surprise me, I died a few time before but not like this. 

“Oh crap.” I said as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. This is definitely bad.

“Yea. But I was sent to give you a choice, just like I did with Gary.” He said, and I perked up when he said ‘Gary’. I stared at him with wide eyes.

“W-wait Gary’s-“ I couldn’t even finish my sentence. My brother was dead. That thought made me sick to my stomach and my eyes water.

“Yeah. He is.” His face turned sad and eyes were downcast. “But I was sent to give him a choice, which can be yours also.” He said looking up at me. A choice?

“What choice?” I asked, intrigued. What was this about?

“We’ll to come with or go back.” He said, which left me still confused.

“Okay... what’s that way?” I said pointing behind him. Is it heaven? Maybe.

“Lots of imported beer, it’s ridiculous, but I don’t think you can have beer.” He said crossing his arms. What the hell dis he just say?!

“I can handle beer, dick” I said to him, putting my hands on my hips and glaring a bit playfully at him.

“Heh sorry.” He chuckled in amusement at my hardness. 

“And... back there?” I asked looking behind me at the endless emptiness. 

“Journey full of death and heart break.” He said, and I looked back at him and behind him. That way was Avocato and Ryan and Shaun... but what about Gary?

“Which way did Gary go?” I asked him worried about where my brother went. 

“Well, that depends...” he said looking at me expecting an answer. Considering Gary, he had always cared more about his friends and family more that himself. And if Quinn, little Cato, Ren, Mooncake and Erin are alive then....

“He went that way.” I said looking behind me. John looked at me surprised.

“How do you know that?” He asked in surprise that I knew that. I looked back at him and smiled sadly.

“Gary is my brother, I know everything about him. How he would do anything for his friends and family... even leave paradise for them, even if the journey was full of hurt and death.” I explained to him, thinking about everything he has done for us. John looked at me and smiled sadly, and stepped closer to me.

“So, are you going that way?” I nod standing my ground, supporting my decision. 

“Where every my brother is, that’s where I’m going.” I said firmly, looking da-John in the eyes.

“Heh. Well... if you’re going after Gary, can you do me a favor?” I nodded again, waiting for what he was going to ask. “Look after my boy for me, for the both of us.” I nod again.

“I will.” I said, smiling at him. 

“Thank you Cora. I’m glad that Gary found you, that I have an amazing daughter like you. I’m proud of you both even, can you also tell him that?” He said, I was staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes, I shakily smiled and wiped my eyes.

“Y-yes, I will. Dad.” I said shakily, smiling at dad. He also smiled and then pulled me into a tight hug, and I didn’t want to let go, but I had to. We pulled away and I took a few steps back.

“Good luck, Cora.” Dad said to me giving me a playful salute, then he faded away. I turned away and towards the way back then... everything faded away into nothing....

...

...

...then I heard voices....

“I..sh..okay?”

“She has....pulse!”

“Get.... to... medbay!”

...Everything sounded so far away...

“Lieutenant.... can.... hear me?”

“Give....time... heal.”

How long have I been asleep....

“When will she wake up?”

“Hopefully soon...”

Where am I...? The resistance?

“You found others, who are they?”

“Their names are Little Cato, Ren, Erin and...”

My friends! Wait, what about-?!

“And Gary Goodspeed. They were found drifting in space.”

“Are they affiliated with the lord commander?” 

“No they are not, they are the allies that Tribore told us about.”

My friends! My brother! They’re here! I-I need to find them! Wake up!

“When will they wake up?” 

Wake up!

“Soon. They all had a pulse, weak but there.”

Wake up!

“When the wake up we’ll send some one to greet them.”

Wake up!

“Let’s go and address everyone of the situation.”

WAKE UP!!

... I opened my eyes... 

“Ughh... w-what... happened?”


End file.
